


Private Lessons

by Thegirlthatspinsincircles



Category: Oukamocha
Genre: Bind and gagged, College tutor, IS there even a tutor AU?, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Toyplay, Tutor AU, gaaaay, idk what else to put, student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlthatspinsincircles/pseuds/Thegirlthatspinsincircles
Summary: After Aaron is hired as a private teacher to Ouka, he catches Ouka doing something that turns them from student and tutor to something much more wicked...
Relationships: OukTwin
Kudos: 2





	Private Lessons

“Mr. Aaron.” Ouka murmured, snuggling close to his tutor who was supposed to be teaching him whatever what supposed to be on the test by the end of the week.

Aaron groaned and nudged the student off him.

“Ouka, this is the third time of me coming over to tutor you that you try to flirt with me.”

“And?” Ouka said, putting his hand on his cheek.

“It’s getting annoying.”

“Uh, huh…”

Aaron rolled his eyes and went back to looking over the papers on the coffee table. He was hired as a private tutor for Ouka who was hired by his family to help him through college. He’s only been tutoring him for roughly a few months but as the months went by, Ouka seemed to get…closer to his tutor, and not in the way of being friends but more of...well, friends with benefits. Ouka laid his head on his tutor’s shoulder again and Aaron jumped and moved him off him.

“Ouka, stop this. You need to focus on this because of the test-”

“Annnd~?” Ouka said, interrupting.

Aaron just rolled his eyes again and went back over the papers, ignoring any advancements that Ouka made on him and Ouka seemly stopped. Granted, Aaron and Ouka weren’t that far apart in age but Aaron had no interest in Ouka. Only because he was looking into a relationship with another person that he was already close to it. Well, sometimes things change and it’s sometimes for the better, depending on how you look at it.

One day, Aaron was to come over to help tutor Ouka with whatever the subjects were being taught in his classes. He went to the door of the small two-story house to knock on it to let Ouka or whoever was in the house know he was there, only to find that it had been left open. Aaron was taken back by the door just being open. He figured something was wrong and slowly opened the door more to let himself in and look around. It looked the same, nothing had been stolen or ransacked, so there wasn’t proof of a burglary.

Aaron took a sigh of relief knowing the place hadn’t been burglarized but it was odd the door was open. Soon he heard a noise upstairs that sounded like someone…moaning? Maybe someone was hurt after all. Trying to be as quiet as possible, he slowly moved upstairs to where the sound of the moaning was coming from.

He made to the top of the stairs and the moaning was coming from a slightly opened door down the hall of the second floor. Aaron slowly crept to the door, hugging his back to the wall. The moaning sounded…Familiar. Like it was something he heard something or someone he heard somewhere.

He completely ignored this and kept moving to the door. He finally made it to the doorframe and peeked in. He saw- Ouka with one of his knees on a small table next to his bed, wearing purple stocking with matching long fingerless gloves, playing with himself with a dildo that was being slid in and out of him, moaning. Aaron opened his eyes wide and moved his body back to the wall, hearing Ouka moan from inside the room.

He grabbed his face and sighed. He had a small suspicion that this was something that Ouka had done on purpose just to try and seduce Aaron, but on the other hand, this could have just been something he saw by accident. Aaron rubbed his face and decided it would be best for him to come back later and-

“M-Mr. Aaron.” Ouka said between moans.

Aaron snapped his head back into the room watched. Did he see him? No, his body was facing the wall, there was no way he could see him.

“M-Mr. Aaron,” Ouka breathed out between moans. “K-Keep going please, don’t stop.”

Aaron swallowed and kept looking on. Maybe he did see him, who knew at this point. Whether or not he was, Aaron was watching this in its full glory. Aaron knew that this was on purpose by his student that he had been teaching past for the past few months.

It was all so perfectly planned, that it HAD to be on purpose. Aaron felt his cock getting hard at the sight of his student playing with himself. He wanted to break into the room and ravage his student, but he decided to have a bit of fun with it. He creaked the door open and smiled.

“Ouka.” Aaron called out.

Ouka turned around and screamed, covering his cock and blushing. The dildo fell to the floor.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” Ouka yelled out.

“Watching you.”

Aaron laughed a bit and sat down on the chair that was in front of a desk with a computer and drawing tablet.

“So, was this on purpose, or...?”

“GET OUT!” Ouka yelled.

“You sure? I’d love to see you keep going.”

Ouka blushed and looked down.

“C’mon. Put that back inside you and let me watch.”

Ouka picked up the dildo and turned around again to put his leg on the table again.

“No, you don’t,” Aaron said. “Turn around and look at me.”

Ouka looked back around and Aaron made a motion with his hand indicating for him to turn around. Ouka looked behind him again and decided to bring the table over so he could put the toy inside himself better. He did just that and started playing with himself akin to how Aaron caught him in act a few moments ago.

“God, you look fucking amazing,” Aaron said, rubbing his crotch.

Ouka looked at his tutor, moaning he continued this thing he had began that no one was supposed to see, let alone the one that had been rejecting his advances for the past couple months. He looked down in embarrassment as he continued this shameful display, moaning. When he looked up, he saw that Aaron had his cock out, rubbing it up and down. He stopped moving the toy and look at his tutor in awe.

“O-Oh my god.” He breathed out.

“Did I tell you to stop?” Aaron asked, still rubbing his cock.

“S-Sorry sir!”

Ouka started to play with himself again as Aaron rubbed his cock. This continued until Aaron told Ouka to stop and come over to him.

“Bring the toy over. I want you to suck me and ride it.”

Ouka nodded and walked over to his tutor crouching in front of him, taking his cock in his hand, moving his hand up and down it.

“You’re so big,” Ouka said, rubbing Aaron’s cock.

Aaron just rubbed the back of Ouka’s head as he licked the tip of Aaron’s cock before taking it halfway in his mouth and moving his head back and forth.

“Ride the dildo you fucking slut,” Aaron said through his teeth.

Ouka just complied and slid the toy back inside of him and started moving his hips up and down the toy while sucking off his tutor. Aaron put his hands behind his head, looking at his student who just a few days ago, was flirting with him. Aaron stripped off his shirt as Ouka continued to suck him off, sucking on the tip of his cock while he moved his hand up and down his shaft. Aaron stood up while his cock was still in Ouka’s mouth, groaning.

“Fuck this,” Aaron said.

Aaron pulled Ouka’s head all the way on his cock and started trusting in his mouth. Ouka put his hands on Aaron’s thighs and started to slap on them, gagging. Ouka didn’t pay him any attention as he kept moaning and thrusting into Ouka’s mouth, who stopped slapping his thighs and his arms just fell to his sides as his mouth was used to help him get off. Soon Aaron moaned and slid Ouka’s mouth all the way on his cock, shooting his load in his mouth.

“Swallow all of it.” Aaron groaned.

Ouka moaned on his cock and swallowed what was being shot in his mouth the best he could, but some drops fell out. Aaron thrusts a couple more times before letting Ouka’s head go. Ouka hung his head and coughed, groaning a bit.

“Hey,” Aaron said, stripping off his pants and shoes. “Stand up, we’re not done yet.”

“B-But you came already!” Ouka said.

Aaron grabbed Ouka by his shoulder and dragged him to the bed in the room and pushed him on his back, his legs leaning over the side of the bed.

“You wanted this didn’t you?” Aaron said, rubbing his cock on Ouka’s belly.

“Well…I guess, but…” Ouka stammered out.

That was all Aaron needed. He went over to his pants and grabbed a small container out of something poured whatever was in it in his hand and rubbed it on his cock. He went back to Ouka and locked his legs around his back and rubbed his cock against Ouka’s stomach again.

“Have you ever done it with another guy?” Aaron asked.

“N-No,” Ouka stammered out. “I remember I did suck this one guy off but-”

Ouka was cut off by Aaron sliding his cock inside of him and starting to thrust inside him. Ouka arched his back and moaned loudly. He put his hands on Aaron’s thighs and looked at him. Aaron grabbed each of Ouka’s hands and threw them off, to which Ouka made a sound of pain when he did so.

“M-Mr. Aaron…!” Ouka yelled out, reaching for him.

Aaron grabbed his hand and slammed it above his head and held it there. He flipped Ouka around his stomach and stopped moving.

“Work for it, prove you want this.”

Aaron gave a quick slap on Ouka’s ass and Ouka started moving his hips slowly, moaning and gripping the covers of the bed. Aaron moans and laid another slap on Ouka’s ass.

“God, you feel fucking amazing!” Aaron said.

He grabbed Ouka’s shoulder and started thrusting again, Ouka moaning and moving his hips with Aaron’s thrusts.

“A-Aaron! Mr. Aaron!” Ouka yelled again. “I-I’m gonna cum I’m gonna…!”

Ouka let out a loud moan and came over the sheets. Aaron began to thrust fast and heavy into his student and soon came again inside of him with a loud growl. Aaron fell on top of him and ran his fingers through Ouka’s hair. A few minutes later, Aaron slid out of Ouka and went over to his clothes to get changed.

Ouka’s lower body fell to the ground and Aaron’s cum trickled out of his hole. Ouka was breathing hard as Aaron looked back at him. Aaron let out a chuckle as he grabbed his clothes.

“I think I’m going to enjoy being your tutor.”

He walked over to his student and looked at him.

“We’re gonna have so much fun, you’ll see~”


End file.
